


A Saviours Pride

by TheJackdaw



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: Negan takes you from Ricks group as punishment for a botched ambush. He thinks you're just another conquest, but maybe it'll be a bit different to what he's used to.





	A Saviours Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing stories with strong and confident female leads so much, but for some reason I don't do it much. 
> 
> Negan is one of my favourite characters of the walking dead (and as you can tell I have a lot of built up sexual tension towards him xD) and as a result this is one of the longest fics I've ever done, with a plan to write some follow up chapters. But we know how flaky I am when it comes to promising chapters and them never coming out or being written nearly a year later.
> 
> Anyway, having said that, let the smut commence!

Rick and the rest of the group were getting ready for another attempt to free themselves from Negan’s rule, packing all the firepower they had to set up an ambush to take him prisoner and take over Sanctuary. What they didn’t know was Negan was wise to their plans, since Dwight had been relaying information between the groups, pretending to work for both sides when really, he was just working to keep himself alive. Daryl was wise not to trust him. You had been with Rick’s group since the beginning, since before Rick was even thought to be alive. You were a well-trusted member of the group. It was traumatizing to see what had happened to your friends at Negan’s hands. You were terrified it would happen to you next.

But at the same time, you found yourself to admire him. After the initial shock had worn off, you had thought about what had happened, and thought the others to be hypocritical when they say he was a monster for what he had done. Hell, Rick had chewed a man’s throat out to protect his people, why was Negan at fault for controlling those that would do his people harm? The power he exerted over them was impressive to you too, how they followed his word without question and recognized him to be ultimately the one in charge. Rick would never have that type of power; but then again, he wasn’t as violent in his leadership.

You jumped in the car with the others to make your way to the ambush point, and you felt your nerves getting worse. You knew this wasn’t going to work out for your group, and the fact that you hadn’t told them to call it off made you feel guilty. But you were smart enough to see that if you told Rick you knew Negan knew it would look like you were the one telling him everything. Unfortunately, you had to play along with this one as if you were none the wiser.

The convoy reached the long stretch of road where they had planned the attack to happen, and everyone quickly set about laying down dynamite in certain points the road, far enough away not to blow up the cars but enough to stop them so Rick and the group could bring it to a halt and keep them there. You did your best to look busy but stay as far away as possible; you didn’t want to be around when the fighting started. There was a forest a few yards away from the road and you stood near to it, hoping to hide there and emerge when all was said and done, but you had drawn Daryl’s attention.

“Why you standin’ all the way over there?” He asked with a pointed look, frowning at you.

“I’m going to hide back here so they don’t see me?” You tried to sound as though it was obvious, and he shouldn’t be so concerned, and it seemed to work.

“Well at least grab a rifle.” He looked you up and down distrustingly but regardless went back to the center of the road to hide behind a car with Rick.

You followed him over and went into the back of the car you had driven there in, picking up a pistol from the backseat and tucking it into the waistband of your jeans.

Your head shot up at the sound of Rick’s short and sharp whistle, telling everyone to get into hiding because Negan was coming. You hopped behind one of the larger trees and stood with your side against it, peeking around the corner to watch the black SUVs roll around the corner. It was a formidable sight, 7 black cars, and in all but one, you could see men and women with machine guns and other assorted weaponry. Your heart was racing as you waited for them to get into range, knowing Negan was sure to have a plan of his own, and it was sure to be much more sinister and threatening than those before it, considering this would be the fourth time Rick had tried to kill him.

Everyone watched tensely as the lead car drove up to the threshold where the dynamite was rigged to explode. However, Negan never reached it. Instead, he stopped the car a few yards shorter and got out, swinging his bat over his shoulder with such an air of confidence your hands started shaking from the anxiety of what was about to happen. He chuckled darkly as he typically did when he thwarted one of their schemes, looking back to his other cars as his forces jumped out with their guns loaded and aimed at the line of cars where the group hid.

“We know you’re there, Prick.” Negan taunted, walking over to the nearly invisible tripwire and looking down at it with an amused grin.

He looked along to the end where the trigger device was, and up along the other end of the wire.

“Was this supposed to scare me?” He asked, his tone one of joking disbelief.

He swung his bat into the wire, setting off the several explosions across different parts of the road, making the group jump and struggle to stay undetected. After all, he knew they were there, but he didn’t know _specifically_ where people were. You watched the scene unfold from behind the tree, peeping around the corner with one eye so you could barely see it, but so that only part of your head was showing.

“Come on out, Rick.” Negan ordered, his tone showing that he was losing his patience, “There goes your ‘element of surprise’ bullshit. Come on, just come out, admit you were wrong, and we can all go about our day without anyone getting hurt.”

Negan walked over to the car were Rick and Daryl were hiding.

“Doesn’t that sound fun?” He waited for a moment, then raised his bat and slammed it onto the hood of the car so hard he dented the metal. “I said, doesn’t that sound FUN?!”

Rick gave the signal to the others to give up, recognizing it would be worse for them to hide for any longer. Rosita stood up with a look on her face that said she wanted to protest but knew better. She refused to drop her gun at first until Negan gave a hand gesture and the Saviours stepped forward and took her gun from her. Now your entire group stood with their hands beside their heads, and completely unarmed, save for hunting knives that were completely useless from the distance they were stood at. They still hadn’t seen you, and you hid further behind your tree to see what happened.

“There we are.” Negan praised condescendingly, “Now, I’ve said to you before that you would lose one of your people if you ever crossed me again, didn’t I, Rick the Prick?”

You weren’t looking, but you could already see the look on Rick’s face in response to Negan’s way of speaking towards him. He was probably trying to control his anger for the sake of his group since he knows that Negan isn’t afraid of killing to get his point across.

“Who’s it going to be then?”

You started panicking as the feeling of guilt got worse. You would never get over it if one of your group was killed because you were too frightened to speak up about what you knew. You swallowed your fright and stepped out from behind the tree, your gun still tucked into the back of your jeans. You raised your hands in the air and walked out towards the others, Negan’s head instantly turning around to see you.

“Hot damn!” He shouted, thrusting his hips out forward and leaning himself back to emphasize his words, “Who’s this little beauty, Rick? Your main squeeze?”

You slowed the pace but still went toward him, stopping alongside Daryl. You had always felt safe around him, but he was just as powerless now as anyone else. Negan casually sauntered over to you and leaned Lucille on the car beside you. Negan noticed Daryl’s gaze towards it but knew he was stupid enough to risk a hit on him when he had at least forty machine guns pointed at him. Negan stood directly in front of you, looking down at you. He was a whole head taller than you, and his stature posed a threatening figure. He grabbed your arms and then firmly moved his hands down your torso, which you know he was doing to check you for weapons, but he was doing it so slowly and firmly that it felt like he was trying to dominate you.

He felt around your back, resting his hands on your backside and giving it a squeeze. You heard Daryl growl from behind you, knowing he was getting upset by his possessive attitude.

“Ah ah ah.” Negan scolded playfully, taking the gun from your back pocket, “We can’t have you keeping _that,_ now can we?”

He grabbed you by your belt loops and pulled you over to beside him, wrapping his arm around your waist.

“New plan!” He announced loudly, “Sure, I’m gonna be taking the life of one of your people, but humanely. We ain’t gonna be killing any of these sorry sons of bitches today.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes, not entirely against the idea of leaving your group to live with Negan. He could be frightening, but you’d be lying if you said the control he had and the dominant vibe he exuded didn’t turn you on.

“Negan!” Rick growled, getting an amused smirk in response from Negan.

“Yes, Prick?”

Rick suddenly fell silent, as though he couldn’t think of anything to say to help, or what he did think of would get him and the group into more trouble.

“What, you didn’t seriously think you could pull shit like that, _and_ get away with it?” Negan laughed, “That shit, is _so_ not cool, you should be happy I’m giving you the out that I am.”

He pulled you along firmly by the arm, pushing you into the passenger seat of his car and closing the door. You looked through the windscreen to see Daryl looking back. He looked upset, like how he had when he had come home after Beth had died; upset but trying to conceal how he felt. Negan addressed his men, telling them to go on without him to collect the supplies they were owed, with Simon in charge. Then, Negan got into the car and turned on the engine, turning the car around and going back towards the Sanctuary.

You looked out of the window with your head resting on your hand, trying your hardest not to engage with him. You tensed up when you felt his hand rest on your leg.

“Don’t worry my darlin’.” He said, his voice much quieter than before, “We’ll take good care of you at Sanctuary.”

You could only think about how Carl had talked about how Negan had a harem of wives, and you were worried that you were about to be added to that group. You looked over at Negan again and were sickened to see that regardless of what he had said and done, he still had that same confident grin on his face. You shifted your leg so as to tell him to stop touching you, but either he didn’t get the message or didn’t care. However, soon he took his hand from you to pick up the walkie-talkie laying on the dashboard, holding it up to speak to Dwight.

“Hey, Dwight.” He called, waiting for a reply to come through before he continued, “When we get back, tell Simon to move our meeting to noon. I’ve got someone to deal with first.”

He replied with an obedient ‘yes sir’ before it went quiet and he threw the walkie-talkie onto the back seat.

The rest of the ride was silent, with Negan trying to start a conversation with you a few times, only to give up when he saw that you weren’t going to talk. Once you had arrived at the Sanctuary, you suddenly realized how this could actually be great news for you. You could gather intel on the Saviours and their movements all whilst being protected by Negan himself. You knew better, however, then to display this sudden surge of confidence. Negan owed his success to his ability to read people, and you didn’t want your advantage to be lost before you had managed to make anything out of it. Negan got out of the car and approached your side, but before he could open the door you had already stepped out. He looked you up and down as you stood there with your arms crossed, a defiant look on your face like a stroppy teenager.

Negan ran his tongue between his lips and chuckled darkly, swinging Lucille to rest on his shoulder.

“Come on, princess.” He gestured towards the main building, “This way.”

“I don’t know where I’m going.” You say indignantly.

“I can direct you, doll face.” His face turned sour with impatience, “Now walk.”

You looked down and walked in the direction the others were, looking over your shoulder enough so that you could see Negan. He was happily staring at your backside as you walked. You knew at that point that it was going to be easy to pull the wool over his eyes and carry out an observation you need to benefit your group. You walked up the steps, accentuating your hip movements as you went but looking onwards to feign ignorance as to what you were doing. You heard a hum from behind you.

“It’s the door at the end of the hallway, on the right.” He told you, and you turned over your shoulder with a hair flip to look back at him.

You didn’t say anything in response but subtly ran your tongue over your lips as though your mouth was dry. Negan’s pace sped up to be closer behind you.

You turned the corner and saw the room he was referring to but was surprised to find another man in there. He looked equally as shocked to see you.

“I wasn’t doing anything. I’m sorry.” He was shaking, and his eyes were blown wide.

“What do you mean? Nothings wrong.” He walked towards him and tried to comfort him.

“That is where you’re wrong.” A gruff voice came from behind you.

You spun around to see Negan there, leaning his weight on the bat in his right hand. He gripped the handle tightly; so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

“Now do tell me, boy.” He walked around you and swung Lucille around in his hand and then up onto his shoulder, “What in the actual fuck are you doing in my room?”

The man flinched away from him, and he crouched down in submission more and more as Negan advanced on him. You watched on with intrigue.

“Henry sent me, to find you.” He struggled to say, his eyes fixated on the barbed bat so close to him.

“Did he now?” Negan looked back at you with a smile as though there was a joke you were supposed to know.

The man nodded at him quickly, looking to you as well as though asking for help. Negan looked back at him and pushed Lucille against his chest, pushing him so far back that he fell onto the sofa behind him.

“Well, he should have told you _never_ to come into my room without _my_ explicit permission.” He shook his head with a grin condescendingly and held the man down with the bat.

“Now git.” Negan released him, and he got up and left with as much confidence as he could put across, even though it was clear how frightened he was.

He followed the man out and shut the door behind him and put his hand on the lock. However, he didn’t lock the door. Instead, he just stepped back into the room and sat on the sofa in front of you. He gestured to the one opposite him and you cautiously sat down and crossed your legs. Your hands rested neatly in your lap and you focused your eyes on the floor.

“Bet this is a bit more comfortable than you’re used to, ain’t it?” He said, “Shit, rolling around in the mud sure ain’t my choice of bed.”

You didn’t react, looking instead at Lucille who he’d leaned on the seat next to him. He had killed her friends with that, and she was unsure easy it would be to end up on the wrong end of his beloved weapon.

“We aren’t going to get very far around here if you won’t even look a man in the eye whilst he speaks to you.”

You look him straight in the eye and sat up straight.

“What am I supposed to do around here then?” You spoke to him as if he was your father; with a lack of respect or sense of danger.

You expected a stern reaction from him, but instead, he raised his eyebrows and leaned forwards on his knees, locking his fingers together. He scoffed and locked you with intense eye contact.

“You don’t scare easy.” He looked impressed, “I like it.”

“I don’t have anything to be scared of.”

Negan got up from where he was sitting and paced slowly around the space in the room.

“Well shit.” He grinned, “I would not expect a girl as pretty as you to have nuts bigger than half the men here.”

He turned to face the wall, and you looked back at the weapon he had left behind. You thought about picking it up to attack him but knew there was no way you’d ever make it out alive if you tried. Then you caught him looking over his shoulder at you. You realized then it was a test, to see what you would do. You sat patiently listening to him

“What did you do for Pricky Rick? Oh, I like that one.” He chuckled at his own joke but then turned to you.

“I did supply runs for him and looked after the horses.” You told him truthfully.

You didn’t want to be caught out for lying to him, and if you were going to get caught lying it might as well be something worth lying about.

“So, little girlie knows how to ride?” He turned to you and walked over to behind you.

“You’re a dick.” You shook your head but froze as you felt him grab your shoulders.

“I know.” He squeezed to emphasize his point, moving his mouth to your ear to whisper to you, “But the messed-up thing is: you like it.”

You rest your head back as he speaks softly to you and runs his hands down your arms, moving them back up your body and briefly over your breasts. You smirk as you saw that you had him eating out of the palm of your hand.

“Now I see why you were so excited to have me for yourself.” You grinned, and you felt a twist in your stomach when he bit the shell of your ear.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” He whispered to you, and your eyes shot open.

You sat up straight again and tilted your head slightly towards him, enough to see him out of the corner of your eye. He had caught you at your game because of course, he had. His power came from his control of people.

“You’re much too confident to just give yourself over.” He tells you, “You’re hiding somethin’.”

In a final effort to manipulate him, you moved your head back and ran your hand up the back of his neck, pulling him towards you. He was so close to you now, but you couldn’t look into his eyes. No matter how attractive you could have found him in another life, he had still killed your friends, he was a threat to your life and he was an incredibly dangerous man. You could see he was staring at you, remaining as still as he could.

“I knew you’re up to somethin’, but frankly, I couldn’t give a single fuck right about now.”

Your breathing picked up as he looked at your lips, taking a sharp intake of breath. You sighed heavily as he stepped away from you back into the center of the room, acting as though nothing had happened. You could see his bulge in his jeans, however, so he was more affected by your body than his behaviour was letting on. Whilst you knew he was a psychopath, you’d never had a more exhilarating experience with a man.

“Is this how you welcome all of the Saviours?” You ask your breathing quick.

“Only the hot ones.” He said, coming back over to sit in front of you.

He sat with his legs spread apart, dominating the space around him.

“So, Simon?” You teased.

You enjoyed seeing the jealousy in his eyes, the cocky smile he always worn slowly faded. You saw your opportunity.

“What’s the problem?” You lean forward and put your hands on the coffee table between the two of you, “You aren’t jealous, are you?”

You spoke slowly, letting him focus on the way your lips shaped around the words. You began to stand up and crawl over to him, keeping him fixated in your eyes.

“Well, maybe I want him to touch me.” You closed your eyes as if the words themselves gave you pleasure to hear, “Maybe I want him to manhandle me, to hold me down and take me.”

Negan was shifting in his seat, not taking his eyes off you. He looked angry, but you didn’t think he was going to do anything to stop you from your advance. You crawled on top of the table on your hands and knees and bent your elbows to lower your head below his eye line. You knew that was the best way to make a man feel in control.

“Nothing to say now?” You gave him a cocky grin, proud of how you had flipped the power dynamic he was so used to.

You crawled further forward until your hands were on his thighs and your knees still balanced on the table. You kneaded his legs and bit your bottom lip, coyly glancing at his cock. You looked over at Lucille, still on the floor leaning on the sofa beside him. You moved forwards and sat on his lap, running a finger down his jaw.

“Is she going to watch?” You giggled.

“I couldn’t give a fuck if everyone saw.” He growled, greedily grabbing your hips and squeezing your legs and arse.

“You’re so dirty, daddy.” You tell him, grinding your hips down into his crotch.

He grunts and kisses you, fisting a hand in your hair.

“Get down.” He orders, pushing you to the floor by your hair.

You slid down as gracefully as you could whilst he was forcing you down and knelt neatly between his legs. He undid the button on his trousers and unzipped himself, hesitating before pulled them down. He looked at you intensely and ran his hand down the side of your face, grabbing you by the jaw to make you look back at him.

“You want my cock, darlin’?” He tightened his grip and brought you towards him, so your head was between his thighs.

You nodded submissively, not daring to meet his gaze for very long. He chuckled darkly and released you, leaning back against his seat as if waiting for you to do the work for him. You happily did, leaning forward and pulling his cock from his boxers. He raised his hips a little to move his clothes down, so there was nothing in the way. You moved slowly towards it with your head, still keeping your hands on the floor. You gave him one long lick from his balls to the tip, closing your eyes as you did. He groaned as you slowly opened your eyes to look at him through your lashes. You lick the head a little too, still not touching him with your hands. He moved his hands to grab your head, but you quickly ducked between his legs, so he couldn’t reach.

The look in his eye told you everything you needed to know. Whilst he was used to getting his own way, he seemed to be enjoying the fact that you changed things around a bit for him. He rested his arms back behind him again, licking his front teeth with a deep groan. You sucked his balls into your mouth, looking up at him. As soon as he looked back at you, you let them go with a pop and a giggle.

“You’re absolutely nutty, doll face.” He remarked, “I made a good choice with you.”

You shot him a wink before sucking his dick entirely down your throat in one go. He laughed as though he couldn’t believe what you were doing before he rested on hand on your head. He didn’t push as you’d expect him too, just pet you and scratched your head.

Before long, you hopped up onto his lap again, sitting on his cock and moving your hips back and forth. The rough feeling of your jeans against it made him growl as he grabbed your shirt pulling it over your head. You had a red bra on, although it was worn since you’d had it for years now. Regardless, it made your tits look great, and Negan certainly noticed. He grabbed them, and his face fell serious for once, the face that men typically make when their arousal truly takes them over. Now it was about to get fun.

He moved his hand around your back and expertly took your bra off, throwing it across the room as fast as he could. He held a breast in each hand and looked up at you, he leaned up to kiss you and you moved to reciprocate. However, right as he got close you put a finger on his lips, dragging it down across his bottom lip. This time he was more frustrated that you had denied him, and you were afraid he was going to catch onto what you were doing. You quickly went back on it and kissed him, biting his lip as you did. You felt his cock twitch under you as you did, and he shifted to make himself more comfortable. He then went to fiddle with the button on your jeans.

“Has anyone else been here before?” He toyed with you, and you gave him a coy grin back.

“Yes, but not for a long ass time.” You licked your bottom lip ever so slightly and he pulled on the waistband sharply, so you fell forwards onto him.

“Not even Rick?”

You shook your head.

“Wow, he’s even dumber than I thought. Hot piece of ass like you I thought he’d jump at the chance.”

You giggled in flattery, and Negan raised his eyebrows in realization.

“It was the quiet rogue type, wasn’t it? What’s his name again? Darren?”

“Oh, Daryl?” You ran a hand down the side of his face and over his stubble, “Honey, no. Not that he hadn’t tried. He used to turn up early to relieve me from guard duty, sleep nearby to me, always tell me he had my back. He was a bit too puppy dog like for me.”

“Guess I’m the lucky one then. Gotta be a tight squeeze after all this time.”

He reached down to under your button and you slapped his hand. He looked at you confused, and you nonchalantly got up and picked your bra up from the other side of the room. Negan was still erect and wasn’t really in the position to make it after you. Instead, he shouted.

“And where in the ever loving godforsaken fuckity fuck do you think you’re going?” He warned.

You gave him a confident grin, walking halfway back across the room and crossing your arms, raising your breasts slightly. Finally, the time to execute your plan.

“You didn’t think it was really going to be that easy, did you?”

Negan sighed and pulled his boxers and trousers up but took a seat again.

“You don’t know who you’re playing with here.” He said darkly.

“You’re right, I don’t.” You said offhandedly, picking up and putting on your shirt, “But neither do you.”

You strolled over to where Lucille was leaned against the sofa, and Negan’s eyes flashed dangerously. You grabbed the very end of the bat, and Negan watched closely. He was so tense you could see he was ready to jump and deck you if he needed to. The important thing was, however, is he let you touch her. He’s exactly where you need him to be.

You picked up the bat between three fingers at the end, so you couldn’t possibly do any real damage with it and fiddled with it as you walked towards the door.

“You better come back here, girly.” He threatened, standing up to follow you.

You leaned the bat against the side of the door and opened it.

“My name is Y/N, and I’ll see you around.”

 -


End file.
